paradise is
by TaiKaze
Summary: what is paradise? how do you know it? where is it...? set after the end of the anime. please do coment! and look out! two more comin!


_**Paradise is...**_

_**Morning light.**_

_**It shined in throgh the window, hit the opisite wall and bounsed all ove the room.**_

_**Betwen the white sheets a taned body moved, suffled around under the cover and kicked it of, glansing at the bright window with deep, blue eyes.**_

_**Turning back, flat on her face, Blue sighed.**_

_**Another day.**_

_**Just like yesterday.**_

_**Just like tomorrow.**_

_**Blues body began making demands. To tired to argue with it, she roled of the bed and streached. Her back made the sound of wood, slowly cracking in two.**_

_**She had no food. Slaming the refrigeratordoor shut, she tosed the clothes she had slept in to the side and dressed. She hated going out without having breakfast.**_

_**On a whim, she grabed the orange skarf hanging over the back of a chair and wraped it around her neck.**_

_**Why is the sky yellow…?**_

_**She wonderd, wandering down the rainweet street. The sun hitting the clouds left on the bright sky but not making it down to the pepole on the ground made everyting seem sureale.**_

_**She keept waling.**_

_**The noices where overwelming, and southing. For a moment she had to stop to let the cars pass. Her ear picked up the conversation to the left. **_

"_**I swear, you have gotten so beautiful now that your pregnant!"**_

"_**Hubb! Stop it!"**_

_**But the blond woman smiled.**_

_**Green. She keept walking. The wind blew through her hair. For a moment she stoped and closed her eyes. Taking it in. Suddenly, a tug at her skarf and it blew away in the wind.**_

_**She just looked at it for a second. Realizing it was hers and that it was getting away, Blue started runing.**_

_**It felt natural. It always did. Runing. She could run forever. To the end of the world.**_

_**Somtimes she had the feeling she had. Like a dream. Runing with friends for a distant horizon. For a dream, a hope, a para…**_

_**She had enterd the park. High heels on rubble was a bit hard but she managed. **_

_**There was a high place in the park, a place where four roads met with a fountain in the middle. Her skarf was blowing over it. She was going to miss it.**_

_**He came out of nowhere. A boy, kind of heavy but agaile, brown mess for a hair and a paper bag in one hand.**_

_**She stopped in her tracks.**_

_**He leaped of the ground, like a basketball palyer, and caught it with his free hand, and landed again with a pleased smile on his lips.**_

_**Blue looked at him. Didnt know what to do or say. **_

_**And he turned, like he had sensed her presense. And looked at her, into her eyes.**_

"_**Yours?"**_

_**He held out her skarf. It moved in the wind, safe in his hand.**_

"_**Y-Yes! Thank you…!"**_

_**She moved forward. Five steps. And took it.**_

_**For a few econds, they where conected. Tied together by the orange fabrick.**_

"_**Che! It was nothing!"**_

_**What a cocky grin! But a smile tugged her lips, beging to be shown.**_

"_**Well…thank you! It was…"**_

_**At this moment, her stomak saw it fit to place a coment.**_

_**The boy laughed. A kind and heartwarming laugh. A laugh of joy. And Blue bluched.**_

"_**I-I havent had breakfast yet…sorry!"**_

_**He cuckled and held out the bag. She gave it a wondering look.**_

"_**Here! Have som…!"**_

_**Blue hesitated. **_

"_**I was on my way to go shopping anywa…"**_

"_**Just take one! I havent poisoned them!"**_

_**Slowly she reached in, grabing one of the stil warm buns.**_

"_**Thank you…"**_

_**What a warm smile.**_

_**And her blue eyes melted, and she gave him one of her own.**_

"_**Im Hige!"**_

"_**My names Blue…"**_

_**He looked at her, wondering if she was joking. Then he smiled again.**_

"_**It suits you!"**_

_**And her smile grew wider.**_

_**He didnt leave her side all day. He came with her shopping, walked her to her fathers house when she dropped of som thing he had asked her to buy. He came with her when she when to the bank to take care of her monthly rent and then he came with her home.**_

_**Now he was sitting on her coutch, and it was nearing midnight.**_

_**Dont go.**_

_**Please dont go!**_

_**He stod up.**_

"_**I…should get going…"**_

_**She said nothing.**_

"_**It was nice talking to you…"**_

_**She said nothing.**_

"_**Quite an interesting day huh? Its nice to make new friends!"**_

_**She said nothing.**_

_**He said nothing.**_

_**It was first when he opend the door she moved. Grabing the back of his shirt. **_

_**He looked at her over his sholder. Searching for her eyes.**_

_**She rested her forhead against his back, not wanting him to disapear. Not wanting to go back to waking up every day, the same as the one before, the same as the one to come.**_

"_**Alright…Ill stay…" **_

_**And when she deared to look up again, see his face, he smiled, and kissed the tip of her nose. **_

_**And she smiled.**_

_**Later she would wonder, laying in his arms, watching the morning light hit the opisite wall and bounce all over the room, how she ever managed on her own.**_

_**Or she would wonder over her drams.**_

_**Dreams of snow and ice. The smell of blood and sweat and fur. Dreams of runing, runing desparatly for somting. But knowning in one way, that she would never make it. But runing side by side, it was hard to stop.**_

_**Because, in the end, seeing somones back as they walk away is hard, and selfish as we are, we take the path that will cause us the least pain.**_

_**She knew now, what she had been runing for in those dreams.**_

_**And looking up at the one stroking her dark back with his eyes stil closed, not wanting to wake just yet, she knew, that in the end, she had made it.**_

_**Because Paradise, is here, in your arms.**_


End file.
